


В безопасности

by Pirozhochek



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Power Bottom, Romance, Training, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Несмотря на все риски из-за того, что Лютик рядом с Геральтом, он в безопасности.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	В безопасности

— Выше! Ты что, собираешься защищаться от карлика?

Лютик слышит грозный голос и невольно напрягается. Меч намного тяжелее лютни, смешно, но бард не думал, что это будет настолько сложно. Он поднимает меч выше, как говорит Геральт, и его мышцы, кажется, сейчас лопнут от напряжения. Лютик крепче сжимает зубы, он должен это сделать, чтобы не показаться совсем хиляком в глазах ведьмака. Он стоит так несколько секунд, но руки слабеют, и меч падает на землю.

— Геральт, я не могу! Он слишком тяжелый!

Вздохнув, Лютик утирает пот со лба рукавом и с лёгкой ненавистью смотрит на ухмыляющегося ведьмака. Может, он вообще всё это затеял, чтобы унизить несчастного барда? Лютик бы совершенно не удивился, если бы оно так и было. Иногда ведьмак любит подшутить над ним, указывая на слабости.

Геральт подходит ближе, и бард невольно отступает на полшага. Лютик не хочет его расстраивать, он понимает, что любимый думает о том, чтобы он мог постоять за себя в случае опасности. А он сплошное разочарование. Грубая ладонь ложится на шею, и Лютик смотрит в чужие глаза. Он не видит там ничего, кроме заботы и от этого на душе становится легче. Значит, ругать его не будут.

— Прости, я расстраиваю тебя. Может, я смогу заболтать убийц до смерти? — усмехается бард.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты бы мог, но против неожиданных нападений это вряд ли сработает. Давай попробуем кое-что другое.

Лютик недоверчиво поднимает бровь и смотрит на то, как Геральт вынимает длинный кинжал. Красивый, сразу видно искусную работу. Солнечный свет играет на стали, завораживая. Бард берёт протянутый кинжал и становится в стойку, которую уже выучил. Ну, хоть что-то он может.

— Хорошо, но сейчас у тебя в руках не меч, так что немного неверно.

Геральт становится ему за спину и прижимается сзади. Он кладёт свою ладонь поверх его, и Лютик улыбается. Ему нравится, что ведьмак так близко к нему, даже через ткань он чувствует исходящую от Геральта силу. Сейчас не время думать о непристойностях, но бард ничего не может с собой поделать. Чужая сила его заводит, так же сильно, как флирт милых дам. Пока ведьмак говорит указания и ведёт его рукой как правильно, сознание Лютика уплывает совершенно в другое русло. Может, к чёрту эти занятия? Он просто не будет отходить от Геральта далеко. Член в штанах дёргается, когда бард чувствует горячее дыхание на шее.

— Ты всё понял? — раздаётся над ухом.

Лютик чувствует, как по телу ползут мурашки, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он кивает, хотя и осознает, что ни черта не запомнил. Геральт отходит от него и, подняв меч, становится перед ним. Бард моргает и пытается вспомнить, чтобы там именно говорил ведьмак.

— Готов? Защищайся.

Лютик отражает первый удар каким-то чудом. Он уверен, что Геральт бьёт даже не в пол силы, чтобы не покалечить его. Сталь звенит о сталь, и этот звук выводит барда из мыслей. Он ошалело смотрит на ведьмака, а тот ухмыляется. Вторым ударом кинжал оказывается выбитым, и Лютик дёргается в сторону, куда он отлетел. Страшно, что ведьмак разозлится на него за слабость. Он делает два шага и чувствует, как остриё меча касается его бока, а Геральт стоит практически вплотную.

— Зараза! Ты вообще меня слушал? — в чужом голосе раздражение.

— Нет, — признается бард. — Ты стоял слишком близко.

— А это тут при чём?

Лютик не боится, что Геральт его ранит. Он поднимает руки и обнимает его за шею, чтобы притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Он чувствует, как ведьмак на мгновение замирает. Меч тихо падает в траву рядом с ними. Бард касается языком чужих губ и напряжённо выдыхает. Ему мало. Когда сильные руки обнимают его, Лютик плывёт. Он открывает рот, чтобы впустить чужой язык, и подавляет стон, рвущийся из груди. Геральт опускает одну руку ему на ягодицу и, поставив одну ногу между его, прижимает к себе. Лютик едва двигает бёдрами, чтобы потереться. Он хочет почувствовать ведьмака в себе, но они среди леса. Может, потом в какой-нибудь захудалой таверне, когда все напьются и завалятся спать, он и получит желаемое, но точно не сегодня.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — просит Лютик, глядя ведьмаку в глаза.

Геральт отстраняется от него и начинает снимать верхнюю одежду. Лютик засматривается на то, как солнце касается чужой кожи и мешкает, прежде чем раздеться самому. Он полностью обнажён, тогда как Геральт остаётся в брюках, он лишь развязывает их, прежде чем ложится на траву. Бард подходит медленно, он даёт возможность ведьмаку полюбоваться им, и лёгкий прищур золотых глаз является ответом, что это не зря. Лютик переступает через Геральта и медленно опускается сверху, садится так, чтобы их члены соприкасались. Он начинает легко покачиваться вперёд- назад, потираясь о возбуждение ведьмака. Под ягодицами чувствуются чужие брюки, немного неприятно, но хотя бы так. Геральт вообще мог сказать ждать лучшего времени вместо того, чтобы заниматься таким в лесу. Лютик медленно ведёт пальцами по чужому животу вверх к груди, останавливается, чтобы погладить каждый шрам. Некоторые из них грубые, а некоторые стали мягкими со временем.

— Почему ты никогда не спрашиваешь о них? Все спрашивают.

— Мне это не нужно. Я знаю, что значит каждый из них.

Лютик наклоняется и касается губами большого уродливого шрама на плече, затем другого, поменьше, ближе к шее. Страшно подумать, что могло бы случиться, если бы удар пришёлся чуть правее.

— Знаешь? И что же они значат, Лютик? — Геральт смеётся над ним.

— Что наш мир стал немного лучше.

Бард опирается одной рукой в землю, а вторую опускает вниз. Он обхватывает их члены вместе и начинает неторопливо ласкать. Лютик с тихим стоном выдыхает в чужие губы и мягко целует. Геральт не любит, когда он вот так дразнит, но Лютику нравится, как холодный с виду ведьмак теряет контроль. Сейчас ему как никогда хочется признаться в любви, но он молчит. Геральт кладёт ладонь ему на голову и несильно сжимает волосы, чтобы не дать отстраниться от страстного поцелуя, в который он превращает нежность. Теперь стон Лютика громкий, просящий.

— Зараза.

Хрипло ругается ведьмак, и Лютик ускоряет движения рукой. Теплая волна катится по всему его телу, оседая внизу. Геральт тяжело дышит и сжимает рукой его бок. Кожу тянет, и это немного больно, но бард не просит отпустить. Он знает, что Геральт теряет контроль на грани оргазма. Ему кажется это очаровательным.

Лютик кончает первый, он тяжело дышит и целует шею Геральта, слегка покусывая влажную кожу. Семя облегчает движение ладони по чужому члену. Он не остановится, пока ведьмак не кончит, хотя всё его тело уже наливается приятной послеоргазменной истомой и он хочет насладиться ей в полной мере.

— Лютик.

Выдыхает его имя Геральт, перед тем как излиться ему в ладонь. Если бы Лютик смог когда-нибудь передать в своих балладах хотя бы толику тех чувств, которые сейчас слышит в чужом голосе, он бы стал самым великим бардом на земле. Прежде чем улечься на ведьмаке, Лютик мажет поцелуем по его губам. Он снова утыкается носом в чужую шею и старается восстановить дыхание. Геральт медленно гладит его по спине, что не может не вызвать улыбку.

— Мы всё равно будем тренироваться.

— Хорошо. Мне понравился кинжал, он намного лучше меча. Его я хотя бы могу удержать.

В ответ на это Геральт фыркает в его волосы и мягко целует в висок. Сейчас Лютик чувствует, что он защищён. Несмотря на все риски из-за того, что он рядом с ведьмаком, он в безопасности.


End file.
